


The British American

by genderlessmess



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Animal Crossing References, Awkward Conversations, Brothers, Family, Jschlatt Being a Jerk (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, Protective Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Siblings, Schlatt and Tubbo are Brothers, Sibling Banter, Sibling Reveal, Social Media, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, Tubbo plays piano, Twitch - Freeform, VidCon YouTube Convention, Video Format: Streaming, YouTube, Younger Sibling Toby Smith | Tubbo, big brother jschlatt, geoguessr, sibling jschlatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderlessmess/pseuds/genderlessmess
Summary: "Mum told me to take dinner up to you cause you're streaming."_______________"I hate you so much you Slenderman looking ass." A small smile gracing both boys lips._______________"-shitty brother." was not the first thing Quacity expected to hear when he joined the VC_______________"Look, Animal Crossing is slowly taking over my life, and I think I figured out how to stop it. Simply just block Jschlatt on Twitter.com."_______________“My brother, he’s watching the stream and thinks I’m shit at the game. LIKE YOU COULD DO ANY BETTER DICKHEAD!”_______________“Oh…” Looking between his two friends, both seemingly staring at nothing with a look of shock on their faces, he realised that, yes, he had in fact somehow forgotten to mention to both of them that he and Schlatt were related. “We didn’t tell anyone did we?”“I don’t think we did Tubs.”_______________A 5+1 fic about Tubbo and Jschlatt being brothers, somehow they forget to tell their friends that they're related.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Everyone, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 58
Kudos: 826
Collections: Completed stories I've read, Purrsonal Picks





	1. Why are you in my room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OneforOne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneforOne/gifts), [brainrot_supremacy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainrot_supremacy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Revelations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456806) by [brainrot_supremacy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainrot_supremacy/pseuds/brainrot_supremacy). 
  * Inspired by [The 5 Times Tubbo and Schlatt gave Hints and the 1 Time They Told Everyone.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107045) by [OneforOne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneforOne/pseuds/OneforOne). 



It was another streaming day, the same as the many that had happened before, he and Tommy were fucking around on the Dream SMP together. It was a casual stream instead of a lore stream like the one from the night before.

In the middle of attacking a zombie to protect Tommy's AFK character, Tubbo's door opened. Quickly muting himself both on stream and in discord Tubbo turned towards the person who had interrupted his stream, only to find his brother standing against the door frame holding a plate of food.

"Mum told me to take dinner up to you cause you're streaming."

"Oh, thanks."

Kicking off the door frame, his older brother walked towards the edge of the camera's view, carefully stepping over the ukulele case's and various sheets of music that had been thrown across the floor.

"She also told me to tell you that if you want dessert you have to come down and get it."

"What's for desert?" Reaching out for the plate and carefully placing it amongst the clutter on his desk, Tubbo's brother held a shit-eating grin.

"You'll have to come downstairs and find out."

"I hate you so much." The smile that graced both brothers' lips proved otherwise.

"Fucking deal with it."

As his brother turned to leave, Tubbo unmuted his microphone and put his headphones back on.

Suddenly freezing in place, Tubbo quickly turned to where his brother was standing.

"Mum didn't actually say that did she?" The smirk and silent laugh gave him his answer.

Watching as his brother turned the corner out of his room, he frowned at himself, he hated his brother sometimes.

Turning back to his screens, he saw chat flying past with questions about who he had been talking to.

Lifting his plate, he spoke, "Food had been delivered, see!"

Showing his plate of mash and sausages, he kept his eyes on the chat box. That hasn't seemed to quell his viewers with the messages quickly turning into 'who?'

Sighing, he continued between mouthfuls of food, "It wasn't my mum chat! It was my brother, he's visiting from the US right now and wanted to annoy me."

Moving his attention off of his OBS tab, he looked towards his minecraft.

Looking back at him, was a death screen, his mouse hovering over the respawn button maniacally.

Dropping his fork back onto the plate he spoke.

"I hate this game."


	2. Slenderman looking ass

"AHHHHHHOH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH-"

"TUBBO JUST FUCKING BREATHE YOU DIPSHIT!"

"MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY AHHHHHHHHH-"

"Holy sh- just PAUSE THE GAME TUBBO!"

Smashing the keys of his keyboard Tubbo managed to pause the FNAF game that he was currently streaming. In his panic, he had also happened to close his OBS, and in turn, end his stream.

Frantically, as Tommy laughed in his ears, he restarted the software, hoping that he would be able to get his stream up and running before the disconnect protection stopped.

Luckily it worked, and his stream was back online. Sadly, that meant he had to keep streaming FNAF until he beat the night he was on, and with how it had been going so far, he would be streaming through the night. 

Opening up the FNAF game again, he groaned as Tommy's loud laughter continued to fill his ears. Hearing his friend crash and fall off his chair, Tubbo let out his own laugh and quickly the two of them were both laughing hard enough to hurt.

After spending the next few minutes trying to gain their composure, Tubbo turned to his chat. Carefully eying the few messages he could catch, he frowned.

"There's no-one behind me chat, you're all just trying to scare me cause my lights are off."

Turning back to the game screen he hesitated over the 'new game' button, letting his cursor sit for a few seconds as he let himself die just a little more on the inside. Against his own better judgment, he pressed play.

Unbeknownst to him, the majority of his viewers weren't paying attention to the game. Instead, they were watching the figure that had appeared behind Tubbo once he restarted his stream.

Standing behind the teen, was a broad looking silhouette, head left out of frame and arms tense at his side.

They're attention drawn back to Tubbo, only when he let out another scream as Foxy jump scared him, Tommy's laugh quickly following the scream. Looking back at the silhouette, they saw it take a step forward, inching its way towards the streamer, whose attention was on the inside of the hoodie that he had unceremoniously pulled over his face. Quickly they started sending messages through the chat again to try and get Tubbo to look behind him.

"Guy's, there's seriously no-one behind me! I'm not stupid chat." He said, trying to keep his breathing stable.

"Come on big man, one more try."

"Tommy, I really hate you sometimes I hope you know that." Tubbo replied, Tommy's laughter following his statement.

With a new resolve, he pulled himself back towards his keyboard and started a new night.

"Ok, I got this, I got this, I got this."

Playing through the night and trying to follow Tommy's surprisingly helpful advice, he found out that he did in fact 'have it'. Stopping Bonnie at the door and surviving Foxy, luckily Golden Freddy didn't appear. 

Slamming the door one last time as Chica stood in the hallway, he listened as the silence was interrupted by the sound of a grandfather clock chiming.

Ding

Ding

Ding

5 am flashed on his screen as it morphed into 6 am. He had done it.

"Holy shit, I did it." He said under his breath, Tommy's loud congratulations ringing in his ears. 

Arms behind his head, he leant back in his chair. His hands brushed against something soft and his whole body tensed up.

What the fuck?

Suddenly hands gripped his shoulders, fingers curling slowing around him.

He screamed.

Pulling off his headphones he turned around, standing up and facing whoever was behind him. Looking back at him was his brother, holding back a laugh and smiling like a five-year-old who just got gifted an ice-cream store.

Moving towards his brother he brought his hands up, lightly punching him in the chest multiple times over.

"I hate you I hate you I-" Tubbo's shaky voice being quickly muffled against his brother's hoodie, having been pulled into a tight hug as soon as the other had seen the tears in the corners of his eyes.

Pulling away after a few seconds, Tubbo sat back down to face his stream, not before giving his brother one more, slightly strong punch.

Moving to put his headphones back on, he felt his hair being ruffled before he was able to. Smacking the hand away, he turned around as his brother started to leave his room.

"I hate you so much you Slenderman looking ass." A small smile gracing both boys lips.


	3. what the fuck?

"-shitty brother." was not the first thing Quacity expected to hear when he joined the VC channel for their Among game, but he had a feeling that whatever conversation was happening wasn't meant to be shown live.

"I'M LIVE!" Screaming quickly to cut off any more conversation in case someone doxed themselves.

Silence

Then, a faint 'oh' rang through Tubbo's mic, quickly followed by Schlatt's loud laughter.

"So, who's gonna explain that, cause my chat is spamming  _ tubbings _ ."

"Well, uh… you see-"

"Tub's brother was talking to him about him visiting the US, the little shit called him a shitty brother."

To everyone else, that sounded 100% believable, not to Tubbo though. They hadn't been talking about him visiting and now his brother would use this as a reason for him to visit. He knew his jackass of a brother knew what he was doing as well.

Glaring at Schlatt's discord image he bitterly went along with the story.

"Yeah, he's flying home soon and asked me when I'd be visiting him."

"So, Toob. Are you gonna visit him?" God, he could  _ feel _ the shit-eating grin on Schlatt's face as Quackity said that. There's no way he could avoid it now.

"Sadly, smug idiot can't wait."

Cackling laughter erupted from Quackity's mic, quickly followed by both Schlatt and Tubbo joining in. Multiple feint  _ what the fuck _ 's hidden beneath the noise as more people started to join the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is a short chapter, I'm much better at more angsty things


	4. Don't smash my piano dickhead

"My name is Schlatt and welcome to some more jackbox. I got some of the most kind-hearted people together to play some rounds of patently stupid. Now, this is a game about pitching inventions, you pick a problem from a list of player-created prompts and you've got one minute to present your solution to it. This is a fun one, and it really shows you who the cutthroat businessmen of the group are."

And so, the video began.

It started off as a normal video, Schlatt and his friends messing around on jackbox, jumping between various games as they laugh their asses off at each other's stupid jokes.

It was about halfway through the video when things started to become more… chaotic isn't the right word, his videos are always chaotic. It was… weird? Unexpected?

Whatever it was, it wasn't the dark humour that was normally present in Jschlatt videos. It was arguably the complete opposite. 

It was a piano. 

Not one of the joke pianos that played high pitched meows instead of notes.

It was an actual, real piano, and it was playing various animal crossing tunes.

The only reason it was even noticeable, and not passed off as Schlatt editing the music in, was because people started to point it out.

"So this is a problem I believe we are all facing, we can't stop hearing a piano playing suspiciously good music. My solution, kick Schlatt from the ca-" Schlatt's shocked face taking up the screen as the sounds of his friends cut out.

"Look, Animal Crossing is slowly taking over my life, and I think I figured out how to stop it. Simply just block Jschlatt on Twitter.com."

"The problem I'm presenting to you all today is that I just can't get pianos out of my head! The fast and easy solution! Break the piano. Here I have drawn a lovely depiction of what that would look like, so, do it Schlatt you won't."

Hearing this, Schlatt stood up and loudly slamming his door behind him to ensure the mic picked up the sound. Not even 5 seconds later the sound of keyboard keys slamming, caused the group of friends on the other side of the call to break into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

Opening his door and sitting back down, Schlatt put his headphones back on and was almost instantly bombarded with a mix of laughter and questionable wheezing sounds.


	5. Geoguessr, more like no

"How are we all feeling today chat! It's time for more GeoGuessr. Today we're playing with Tubbo in the new Battle Royal mode, we’re gonna verse each other and maybe do a couple of rounds together."

“I feel like I’m going to fail miserably at this Mr soot.”

“Its fine Tubbo, you’ll do great.”

Just as he had predicted, he was failing. Writing was not his strong suit in English, let alone in other languages and unlike Wilbur, he hadn’t spent god knows how long memorising every single flag that existed. So yeah, he was struggling just a little bit.

“Tubbo mate, I’ve won 3 rounds and you’ve not made the semi-final-”

“Teaming up! what a great idea! Completely agree Wilbur, let's team-up.”

“Ok, share your screen with me then we’ll work together on your game.” Quickly he followed the instructions, streaming his screen onto discord so that Wilbur and he could work together to win a round or two before Wilbur’s stream ended.

“Tubbo.”

“Yes, Mr Soot.”

“Where… where are you?”

“What do you mean? I haven’t started the round yet.”

“No, in real life. Where are you?”

“Oh, I’m at my brother’s house, the American one. Why?”

“My chat was screaming about your room for some reason.”

“Oh, I have my camera on so they probably saw it when you clicked on my discord stream.”

“Oh shit, my bad.”

“Nah, it's all cool. They were gonna find out when I streamed tomorrow anyway. I’m gonna start the round by the way”

“Ok, very urban. Looks like England actually, are we in London Tubbo?”

“No, it looks too sunny to be in England.” 

“Tubbo.”

“Yeah Wilbur, what’s up?”

“Big Ben, it's literally on the right side of the screen.”

“... I think we’re in London Wilbur.’

As Wilbur’s laughter rang through his headphones, his phone vibrated next to his keyboard. Lifting up and seeing who had texted him he frowned, why was his brother texted him? He was literally sitting in his room next door.

_ Worse Prince Hans: you’re shit at geoguessr _

Quickly typing his reply, he messaged his brother then focused back into where Wilbur was telling him to move their character.

_ Short: your just shit _

“-flag, flag! FLAG! Zoom into the top of that building Tubbo!”

“OK, ok, ok-” Before he could continue to ramble out an unknown amount of ok's, a shout from across the hall cut him off.

“FUCK OFF SHORT ASS!” 

“Tubbo, what,” cutting himself off mid-sentence with a laugh he stutters out the rest of the sentence,” what the fuck was that!”

“My brother, he’s watching the stream and thinks I’m shit at the game. LIKE YOU COULD DO ANY BETTER DICKHEAD!”

“Holy shit, angry Tubbo making an appearance.”

“He’s just really annoying, YES I’M TALKING ABOUT YOU-” Surprisingly his brother's shouting wasn’t being picked up by his mic anymore, meaning to everyone else it looked like he was shouting at nothing.

Waiting for a few more seconds he heard his brother’s voice “-IF YOU’RE GOING OUT FOR PIZZA GET ME ONE TOO… and,” faintly he heard the click of the front door closing,”… he’s gone.”

“Alright... so... you’re in the United States.”

“Yeah, my brother basically forced me to visit him so I’m staying in his spare room.”

“No Tubbo, I mean in the game, there is a giant American flag hanging out of that apartment.”

“Oh....”


	6. We fucking killed them didn't we?

“Hey Wilbur! Looks like everyone is here!”

“Tommy! We’re still missing two people actually.”

By some type of magic, sitting in one hotel room that had another joined at the balcony, was 12 people. All of them talking to each other as they wait for the final two people to show up so they can all go down to Vidcon together for their group panel.

George and Sapnap were both crowded around the bench space along the same wall as the door, directly to its left, looking as if they were colouring in something. Upon closer inspection, they were colouring something, Dream’s mask that he would be wearing at the beginning of the panel. The man in question was to the right of the door, in the bathroom while his friends were covering his white mask in colourful markers.

Standing behind the boys, facing into the room and leaning onto one of the cushioned chairs was Jack, Purpled sitting in the chair as the two of them raced Quackity and Fundy on the Mario Kart that had been set up on the TV that was mounted on the left wall. Quackity and Fundy were sitting on the butt end of the bed and all but shoving each other off to try and get the lead in whatever way they could. Karl was behind the two of them, cheering them all on from the sidelines as he jumped around on the bed and periodically hit Fundy with the pillows.

Standing outside on the balcony were Eret and Niki. both standing despite the impressive height difference between the two. Looking down at the road from, they watched as Wilbur made his way towards the car that had pulled up. Out came Tommy, bouncing on the heels of his feet with excitement as Wilbur and his dad talked. Looking up he spotted both of his friends on the balcony and gave them a wave, turning around quickly to say goodbye to his dad soon after.

As the two of them made their way up to the hotel room, Wilbur explained who was there already and who they were waiting on before they could leave. Despite being told beforehand that Tubbo wasn’t there yet, as he opened the door Tommy still looked around for his friend. Dodging around Dream as he chased George and Sapnap out of the hotel room and into the hallway, giving a quick hello and carrying what looked like a coloured in mask. He and Wilbur made their way towards the balcony. Ignoring the sounds of annoyance as they blocked the Mario kart, he sent everyone a wave, all but Karl too hell-bent on winning the game to give more than a “hey” as a welcoming.

Standing with Niki, Eret and Wilbur, the four of them quickly fell into a casual conversation. Tommy being too excited to see Tubbo in person again, kept his eyes firmly on the parking zone at the front of the hotel.

“Relax Tommy, we have two hours before we need to be backstage, they’ll both get here in time.”

Pulling out his phone, Tommy decided that he would in fact not be relaxing and instead found Tuboo’s contact and texted him.

Biggest Man: where are you?

Less Big Man: were on our way

Less Big Man: like right around the corner

Biggest Man: hurry up

Biggest Man: what do you mean we???

Less Big Man: me and schlatt

Biggest Man: why is he with you?

Less Big Man: cuase hes driving?

Putting his phone back into his pocket, he relayed the information to Wilbur who seemed just as confused as he was as to why their two absent friends were travelling together.

Drawing his attention back to the city below them, Tommy’s eyes were drawn to the car that was driving towards the building, slowing to a stop just before the drop off zone and turning into the actual parking spaces that were around the side of the hotel.

“You think that’s them?” Wilbur questioned from behind him, bitterly he realised that the other man had managed to startle him out of his thoughts.

“Dunno... probably. Tubbo said he was just round the corner.” Eyes back on the entrance of the car park, he waited, hoping that his friend was in the car.

Distantly his brain registered that Wilbur had moved to stand against the railing next to him, but his mind was focused on the sight that had rounded the corner. He saw Jschlatt first, arm holding onto something in what looked like a headlock as the faint sounds of his boisterous laugh reached his ears. It took him a moment to realise that it was in fact his best friend Tubbo, who was being held in that headlock, hair being ruffled by the other as they both walked, seemingly laughing, towards the entrance of the hotel.

What

The 

Fuck

“Wilbur, am I going insane? You saw that too right?” Looking away from the distant pavement, he drew his gaze towards his friend, who stood there mouth agape in shock. Seems like he wasn’t imagining that then.

“Lets, let's uh, go meet them?” The questioning tone his friend used was laced with confusion, because actually what the fuck had just happened?

The ride down the elevator was filled with silence, confusion and the mutual understanding to question their friends to the ends of the earth the second they got the chance, or maybe that's just what Tommy was going to do once they found Tubbo and Schlatt.

Catching himself humming along to the elevator music, his thoughts were acting like they wouldn’t stop, racing quickly with different questions about why?, why?, why? Why were two of his friends acting as if they were brothers or something?

The ding of the elevator knocked him out of his thoughts and made him focus back on the real world. He could question his friends in a minute, first, they needed to find them.

Sitting on the couches across from the reception desk sat the two. Schlatt, sitting casually on one of the soft armchairs, while Tubbo lay hanging half on and half off the long couch, head upside down and tilted to look at the other, his mouth moving a thousand miles a second as he rambled to Schlatt, the older man nodding along, seeming to pay attention even though he looked to be texting someone.

Walking closer to the two, Tommy’s ears picked up what they were talking about, Tubbo seemed to have started talking about Tekkit, most of the words he used Tommy couldn’t even comprehend. He doubted his friend could spell half of the complex words he was speaking, he didn’t think either he or Wilbur could either.

Finally finding his voice amongst the lessening shock, he yelled out for his friend, “Tubbo!”

Watching his friend’s head twist the right way up to look over the opposite couch arm, he caught the large smile that climbed Tubbo’s face.

“Tommy!” Rolling off the side of the couch and almost falling face-first onto the ground, Tubbo stood up and ran towards his friend, leaving Wilbur to greet Schlatt. Standing next to each other, the height difference between Tubbo and his three taller friends becoming annoyingly obvious.

“Come on, let’s head upstairs before they break the TV.” 

Walking back towards the elevators, Schlatt and Tubbo fell back into their conversation about Tekkit from earlier, filled with snarky and teasing remarks that made Tommy wonder again, how close were these two? Side-eyeing Wilbur, he could tell he was confused as well, though he seemed to be hiding it a bit better.

Watching as the doors closed, leaving the four of them alone he listened as his mouth spewed the question before his brain could stop it.

“Why are you two so close?” He hadn’t meant for it to come out as rude as it had, he hadn’t meant for it to come out at all.

“He’s my brother?” Tubbo’s questioning tone made him think if his friend thought he already knew, but there was literally no way he could have known beforehand.

Blinking at nothing he heard Schlatt speak up beyond the void of confusion, “I think you forgot to tell them that Tubs.”

“Oh…” Looking between his two friends, both seemingly staring at nothing with a look of shock on their faces, he realised that, yes, he had in fact somehow forgotten to mention to both of them that he and Schlatt were related. “We didn’t tell anyone did we?”

“I don’t think we did Tubs.”

“This is gonna be fun when we find everyone else, won’t it?

“This is gonna be the best fucking bit of the whole trip Tubs.”

“Do you think they are still alive?” Feeling a finger poke his cheek, brought Tommy’s mind back into focus, shaking his head as the elevator ding altered them all to the fact that they had arrived at their floor.

Walking up to the door of the hotel room, Tubbo fidgeted with the strings on his hoodie nervously. Catching his eyes, Schlatt pulled the younger boy against his side, hand ruffling the boy's hair to try and relieve some of both of their nerves. As the door opened, Wilbur and Tommy loudly announcing their entrance, they saw everyone else turn towards them, all of them mid-fight over what looked like Nintendo switch controllers.

“The Schlatt’s have arrived everyone! Here to make this panel actually funny!” Waving his free hand up, Tubbo copying him, they watched as the rest of the room slowly picked up on what Schlatt had just said. Slowly clueing into the extra s added onto the name. Loud screams filled the room, leaking under the closed door and into the hallway as questions were thrown at the two brothers.

Somehow Dream’s face reveal wasn’t the most shocking thing to happen to everyone that day.

**Author's Note:**

> The [BLOG](https://smp-boundaries.tumblr.com/) that contains the smp members boundaries in regards to things such as fanfic, cosplays, etc...  
> 


End file.
